


Quick Thrills

by Laylah



Series: Tales of Coffeehouse [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estelle warned him that Yuri was -- a rake, she said, as if he were a character in those silly novels she used to share with him when they were twelve. He hadn't thought, somehow, that it would matter for him personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Thrills

"You're Estelle's friend, huh?" Yuri says. There isn't terribly much space in the backstage dressing rooms, and he's standing awfully close. Ioder nods.

"Cousin," he says, relieved when his voice doesn't crack. "Distant cousin."

Yuri smiles at him, warm and _very_ friendly; the question was clearly a formality. "You like the show?" he asks. He shifts his weight, hand on his hip, and it almost seems like he could be talking about his own appearance just as easily as Brave Vesperia's performance.

Ioder tries not to let himself feel intimidated. He's good around people, isn't he? Only this is nothing like speaking for an audience, nothing he has any experience with. "Of course," he says. "You were -- it was thrilling."

"Thrilling, huh?" Yuri says. He takes a step closer; Ioder can smell him, sweat and metal and some kind of spice. Ioder glances down for a second, distracted by the glint of light on piercings through the insubstantial mesh of Yuri's shirt. He's utterly unprepared for the next question: "You had enough thrills for one night, or are you looking for more?"

Estelle warned him that Yuri was -- a rake, she said, as if he were a character in those silly novels she used to share with him when they were twelve. He hadn't thought, somehow, that it would matter for him personally -- that _he_ would be interesting enough for someone so daring. "Try me," he says, giddy with the tiny thrill of adrenaline along his nerves.

Yuri takes his invitation at once, leaning in to pin him to the wall with a forceful, practiced kiss. He _is_ like a character from a novel after all, demanding and exciting and more than a little scandalous. But it's a wonderful kiss and Ioder does his best to return it, holding on to the belt loops of Yuri's low-slung jeans.

There's bright, feminine laughter from the hallway, and a drawling male voice that Ioder doesn't recognize. Yuri pulls back fast. "You want to do this?" he says.

Ioder's still not entirely sure what _this_ he's agreeing to -- not exactly; he certainly has the general idea -- but he nods. How often do chances like this come your way?

Yuri opens a door that Ioder had barely even noticed, flush with the wall and the same matte black as the rest of the room. "Come on, then," he says, and tugs Ioder inside.

He hits the light switch -- for one ancient, dim, bare bulb overhead, illuminating what seems to be a supply closet -- at the same time that he pulls the door shut again, and a moment later there are footsteps and more conversation through the door. The rest of the band, it sounds like, and possibly some friends of theirs. Ioder opens his mouth to ask what Yuri has in mind, and Yuri puts a finger to his lips for silence.

Ioder nods once, waiting for a cue.

Yuri grins, reaching into his back pocket and coming up with a little square plastic packet. Ioder's eyes go wide despite himself, his heart in his throat. Right here?

_Unzip your pants_, Yuri mouths carefully, tearing the packet at the same time that someone laughs on the other side of the door.

Ioder finds that his hands are shaking when he reaches down, and absurdly he wishes he had some exciting underwear he could be wearing. Yuri's watching him like it doesn't even matter, though, and he tries to push back the nerves with that thought as he frees his cock from the plain cotton of his boxers.

Yuri eases the condom out of the packet -- the latex is _pink_, not plain off-white -- and slips it into his mouth before he sinks smoothly to his knees. Like he's going to put it on with his mouth, like he's -- oh god, he _is_. He leans in close, his hands behind his back like he's showing off, and takes Ioder's cock between his lips. Ioder wraps a hand around the base to steady it and watches, barely breathing, as Yuri rolls the condom over his length.

When it's most of the way on, he catches it with his fingers and slides it the rest of the way, holding it in place. Yuri makes a low, pleased sound that he feels more than hears, looking up at him with this crinkle around the corners of his eyes like he'd be smiling if he weren't -- if his mouth weren't -- oh. Oh.

Yuri pulls back and then slides down again, taking Ioder's cock down his throat easily, his lips brushing Ioder's fingers at the end of the stroke. He hasn't moved his hands, working Ioder's cock with just his lips and tongue, and his mouth is so hot, the friction smooth and perfect. Outside, the others are still talking, but Ioder can't pay enough attention to make out all the words -- instead he's just bracing himself against the shelves behind him, trembling at the thrill of doing this, being here, of Yuri's mouth on his cock -- and all too soon he's coming, one hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet.

He has to pull back, nearly a flinch, before Yuri actually stops. The first thing Yuri does is grin up at him again, and then wipe his mouth on the back of his hand as Ioder awkwardly pulls the condom free. Yuri stands up then, and it seems like this...must be the point where Ioder is supposed to reciprocate, isn't it? His stomach flutters nervously at the idea, but how difficult can it be?

Only Yuri holds up a hand for him to wait, to hold still, and cocks his head like he's listening. "...just have to catch up with us," someone is saying outside, the drawling male voice from before. "Don't you worry about him, darlin', he'll go where the party is." There's a muffled response that might be Estelle's voice, and then a door closes.

"Oops," Yuri says quietly. He doesn't look particularly sorry. "You done for the night, or you want to come hang out at the party?"

"I-I'd like that," Ioder says. "You don't want me to, ah." It's still hard to say the words; he looks down meaningfully, and he can feel himself blush.

"We'll have time later on," Yuri says. "Come on, if we hurry we can probably still get a ride in the van."

"Right," Ioder says, as Yuri opens the door. If just stopping by backstage could be this much of a thrill, he can barely imagine what it'll be like to go with Yuri to a party.


End file.
